Cowboy
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Being the new kid is hard. Being the new kid from out of state that has an accent is even harder. Being the new kid who's never been to a real school before, who's only been home schooled, is the worst.


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Come on, Yankee. You can make that jump, you've jumped higher than that.", coaxed Sam from his position on his horse's back. Yankee snorted and gave his head a toss as the sunlight came down and shown on his dark brown body. Sam used the reigns to guide his horse back around and trotted a few miles away from the log before turning Yankee around and moving him into a gallop, tightening his grip on the reigns as the horse successfully jumped over the log. "There you go, boy! There's nothing scary about jumping that!", praised Sam as he reached around and patted the bay on his neck. Both of them looked up when they heard a shrill whistling sound, the blonde instantly recognized it as his Dad's way of calling them and the dog in. Sam returned the whistle and switched the bay into a steady gallop again, letting the wind blow through his hair as he rode his way across the hills and back to his house.

Yankee switched himself into a loose trot as they neared the barn, slowing to a walk as his rider slid out of the saddle. Sam gave Yankee a scratch on the neck and reached into the pocket of his riding pants and took out a small peppermint, placing it in his flattened out hand for his horse. He felt the short whiskers graze over his hand as the bay happily ate up the treat given to him, gently nibbling on his rider's fingers. "Get on inside, Samuel. You need to change for school, I'll get Yankee out of his tack for you and get him settled.", said Jonah, his Father as he made his way into the barn. Mayla, their herding dog, followed him into the barn and pranced happily around Sam's legs, threatening to trip him at any moment. Mud clung to her multiple colored hair and he knew that she must have been in the field with the cows, she would run in there all day if they let her.

"Thanks, Pa. He needed exercise this morning so I had to take him out for a run. I'll get changed and get Mayla fed.", said Sam as he bent over and scratched the yapping dog on her back before walking into their small house, shutting the screen door behind him and the dog. "Hurry up, sweetie. Or you're going to miss the bus. You wouldn't want to be late on the first day, would you?", asked Shay, his Mother. "No ma'am.", replied Sam as he walked over and picked up Mayla's silver food bowl, scooping in some dry dog food before placing the bowl back on the floor. Mayla attacked the food the second it was put down as if that was the last time she would ever eat. "You goofy girl.", said Sam as he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he changed out of his riding clothes and put on his clothes for school. His jeans fit loosely to his legs and the plaid shirt he was wearing showed off the muscles of his arms, he walked downstairs with his backpack and cowboy boots in his hand. He leaned against the counter and pulled on the boots before he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"You sure you don't want me to take you to school?", asked Shay as she finished serving breakfast to Stevie and Stacey, his younger brother and sister. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sure.", replied Sam as he placed a gentle kiss on the twins' heads as he passed by them on his way out. "Bye, Sammy!", called out Stevie and Stacey as they grinned at him from their seats at the table. Sam waved to them and walked outside, passing his Father as he made his way to the truck, knowing he was heading to the north side of the pasture to fix the fence. "Behave yourself, Samuel. Its a new school with new people, make a good first impression.", ordered Jonah as he climbed up into the truck. "Yes, Sir.", said Sam as he made his way down their long driveway and leaned against the mailbox as he waited for the bus to arrive. He crossed his legs and jammed his hands into his pockets, before fixing his backpack on his shoulders as the bus pulled up at his stop.

When the door swung open Sam made his way onto the bus and took a seat in the back, placing his backpack on his feet, trying to ignore all the curious glances and looks he got from the other people on the bus. _Dang. They're acting like I'm from another planet. _He gave them all a courteous nod and they decided that it was time to stop staring and return to their conversations. He watched in satisfaction as they all turned back around in their seats, all except for one of them, a brunette haired boy. The boy seemed intent to stare at him with curious eyes so Sam had no other choice but to return his gaze, locking eyes with the smaller boy. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you.", said the boy as he pointed to the seat. "Why not?", asked Sam as confusion etched its way onto his face. "That's Noah Puckerman's seat. He'll pummel you for sitting there if you don't move.", he explained to him as he glanced towards the front of the bus.

Sam's eyes moved to the front of the bus where he saw a mowhawk headed teen getting on, leather jacket hanging loosely around his body. The blonde raised and eyebrow at the boy that clearly said: "Seriously? That's him? That's what I'm supposed to be afraid of?". The brunette nodded and slid over in his seat to the window, offering Sam the other side, trying to coax him over with his eyes. Sam chuckled but slid over into the seat beside him, placing his backpack in his lap. "Thank you.", he said to him as he looked over at the brunette. "Your welcome. Might as well save a pretty face like yours from a beating. I'm Kurt Hummel.", said Kurt as he extended his hand towards the blonde. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Samuel Evans, but you can call me Sam.", replied Sam as he shook the boy's hand. They both watched as Puck walked back and took his seat across the isle from them, and Sam raised an eyebrow again. "I've seen dogs scarier than him.", whispered Sam into Kurt's ear, listening to the smaller boy giggle and cover his mouth to try and muffle it. 


End file.
